


Art of a Stocking

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [19]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picture taking, Stocking - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad does something nice for Tristan.





	

Galahad held up his creation of a stocking. He had copied Mykul, their newly acquired hawk, to the item. He lifted it up with a smile. Drawing might still be a work in progress for him but he was quite proud of the image. All of the materials were put away before he stood up. His thoughts went to Tristan. Where was the man? Had he come home yet?

As he made his way through the house, there was quiet murmuring over the words of the TV turned down to almost whispering. Ah, Tristan had taken Mykul out of his cage and was petting him. Galahad smiled wider as he leaned against the doorway. Tristan and Mykul were inseparable since Galahad presented Tristan with Mykul. Although the hawk tended to drift towards himself more that Tristan.

The younger man took a quick picture with his phone. It would be another picture to add to the growing number that hung around the house. Galahad looked at the ones he'd taken. His smile turned even wider that his face started hurting so much.

Tristan was leaning close to Mykul, their foreheads almost touching. The man was sitting on the couch curled up with the hawk resting on his knee. One of Tristan's hands were on Mykul's chest, petting him gently with the back of his fingers. Love and adoration in his dark eyes and staring into Mykul's golden ones.

The picture was so soft. Galahad's heart hurt, it was so beautiful. His two favorite males were so beautiful. Especially with each other. The man turned, wanting to hang the picture as soon as possible. "Galahad?" Clawed feet settled onto his shoulder. Mykul rubbed his head against his cheek with a small cry in greeting. He held Mykul to his cheek for a moment before he turned back to see Tristan with a small smile. "I was wondering when you'd be done."

They shared a gentle kiss when Galahad got close enough. After Mykul glided over to a wooden post, Tristan grabbed him and kissed him properly. All tongue and teeth. The younger man pulled away slowly, not wanting to pull away at all. "Tristan." A hum was his reply. "Here." Dark eye brightened at the stocking. The older man ran his hands over the shape of the hawk. "I know we don't celebrate, but what better way to practice than making a stocking with Mykul on it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you, my aspiring artist." The stocking was laid on the table before Tristan pulled Galahad on the couch with him and pinned the man underneath himself. "It's very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you like it so." Galahad pulled on Tristan's braids to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so late for the 2016 holidays but voila! More will be added soon! So sorry for the delay!
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
